Red Roses
by shel-shel
Summary: Kimiko gets her heart broken by the one person she loves. Then leaves the temple, to kill herself. But some one stops her. Who is it? Read and find out.
1. I hate you, Rai!

Hi! I'm back with my third FanFic story. I know some of you are thinking "hurry up and upload chapters sooner." Well I try to but blame my teachers and I also have other websites to work on to so be patient. Read and find out what the coupling is and don't just skip to the end to find out. Because I know some one will and you won't get it if you don't read this.

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**.

(I even underlined it and bolded it)

Kimiko peered out a window on looking the mountains and grassy hills surrounding the temple. Just daydreaming, that's what she was doing. Realizing she has been at that temple for almost four years. Then she remembered the war it's been going on for years, four years to be exact. She heard foot steps coming for her. Thinking she was in trouble, she acted quickly and hid. Just as she was ready to surprise her intruder, she saw it was Raimundo.

Was he in love with her? She didn't know, yet. "Hey Kim, what are you doing?" He questioned, noticing her hiding and getting ready for an attack. "Oh, nothing I just thought you were an intruder." she quickly said.

"So what were you doing?" Rai asked now peering through the same window that she was looking through earlier. "Just thinking, daydreaming, basically nothing, I realized we have been here for four years. And the war has been going on for four years to." She told him hoping he would feel the same way as her. Noticing how time flies by so fast. With out you even noticing it half the time and when you finally do; you don't remember it or you wish you did a bit better.

"So." Is that all he could say. All he had was a plain expression on his face. "Is that all you can say. You didn't even notice that it was just like yesterday when we all meet for the first time!" at this point she was clearly agitated. She was going to walk out side in to the court yard and watch the sunset set beyond the mountains. She never saw that in Tokyo. All she would see at night is the whole town light up, from her bedroom window. She grabbed his hand and he began to follow her where ever she was taking him.

"Hey Rai can I ask you a question?" She had to know did he lover her? "Sure, anything." Now they were beginning to walk out side in to the courtyard. "Well you know we have known each other for a long time, and we have been through so much together. So I was kind of wondering...Um if you...Um." She was, a little, ok really embarrassed to ask him this but she had to know. Did he or didn't he like her.

"If I what?" now he was confused. What was she going to ask him? Man, he's dense if didn't notice the stammering, the blushing. "If you love me or not." She let it out, now she was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, but I'm kinda seeing some one. Back in brazil, I do like you as a friend, or even a sister maybe not as a girlfriend, yet." She was hurt, she felt as if some one stabbed her with a big old rusty knife, and then twisted it to bits. That's what she felt. She wanted to kill herself right then and there. Just so he could see what he had done to her.

"You mother fucker!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "How could you do this to me! I loved you! You Fucken bitch!" Those were the last words Raimundo Pedrosa would hear her say, for now, at least. She ran away to her room and begun to cry her eyes out.

**That night…**

Listening to make sure everyone one was sound asleep. Good, they were. She couldn't stay here. Along with the man she hated, that broke her heart.

She grabbed a bag from her closet and packed it. She put clothes, make-up, accessories, some shoes, and of course her laptop went in there. Next she found a back pack and put her: cell phone, PDA, MP3 player, then food and money. She was ready to leave but first. The vault, Kimiko picked out some random shen gong wu, then the Golden Tiger Claws and the Silver Manta Ray.

With that she left, so quiet that know one heard her leave or did they. She used the Silver Manta Ray and flew in to the sky. A few hours later she landed by a small river where she started to cry her eyes out again.

Some one heard her crying. But who, who in there right mind lived there. They hid out of sight, but carefully watching Kimiko.

"What if I kill myself right here right now. No one would see and they would just think it was murder." Thinking of a way to kill her self, she found one. She dug in to her bags looking for some thing. A Knife, no too messy, Overdose that would work it wasn't messy and it did the job. What if I do both it'll work even faster and take my pain away faster. She opened the bottle of sleeping pills and took some.

"Wait stop!" called a random person. "Huh? Hey whose there? Well answer me." She put down the knife and the bottle. And searched for this mysterious voice that some how knew her name.

She looked and looked but didn't find a thing. Knowing her friend's probly knew she was gone and what she had done she acted quickly. She returned to the spot where she left the knife and bottle, but they were gone, like they had vanished into thin air, without a trace. Feeling a present behind her she spun around to find Chase Young there holding the knife and bottle.

"Give them back!" she angrily said, "There not yours."

"But if I give them back then you'll possibly kill yourself, and break some one's heart. Just like Raimundo did to you." He sneered.

"What do you mean 'break someone else's heart'?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't kill you when the chi monster 'dechied' you? It was because I loved you."

Kimiko began to feel the sleeping pills kick in. She couldn't speak. Did she take too many? Will she ever wake up?

A/n Hope you guys liked my new story. I have been experimenting with different pairings and I thought of this story during class. Science class to be exact I always think of new stories during school. But maybe I should pay attention more. ;. Please R&R and I do allow flames for those who really hate my stories.


	2. Sweet dreams, Kimiko

I'm glade so many people gave reviews and so far they love it, I think. Well anyway here's chapter 2. Warning it may be a crappy chapter. I blame school! And I guy named bob.

**I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown! Or any of the songs in this chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_Random Flash backs_

"_Kim thanks for the kiss. I know you're the one for me and I'm the one for you. By the way I missed you so much."_

She remembered he had said that right after he came back from the heylin side. She kissed him. He had come by her room that night and told her that. But that was so many years ago. He had a girlfriend. He promised he would be her boyfriend forever.

Did he? No, their relationship only lasted a year and a half. She thought it was the most romantic relationship she has been in. But did he? She thought he did. He didn't. Of course he loved kissing her and dating her. But he wanted more. She was like a sister. He has known her so long she seamed like a sister or a best friend.

"_Kim you look lovely."_

She was thinking about their first date. It was in his home town, Rio De janero. All she wore was a brown knitted skirt, with a purple spaghetti strap, and sandals. Some thing plain and simple, for her taste at least. Now for the hair random strikes of purple, and let down.

"_I love you, and I will love you till the end. Forever I will love you."_

Why did he promise that? Then just yesterday break it. But it was made about two or three years ago. Maybe he forgot it? Did he? She doubted it. All she knew was she loved him. Forever and ever, till the end. Yeah like that was true. He broke that when he got that bitch Linda Marcus to be his girlfriend.

What was it she had that Kimiko didn't? Was it looks? She doubted it. Raimundo Pedrosa was now the person she most hated now. If she could get her hands on him right now. He'd be sorry, very sorry. But that was then and this is now. There was nothing she could do. But take away her pain. Only one problem, Chase Young, he was blocking her ticket to get rid of her pain.

What would she do now? All she could think of was Rai.

_End of flash backs_

* * *

Remembering all those things brought tears to her eyes. She felt she had no more strength to stand up. She dropped down on the ground, sobbing.

Chase picked Kimiko up by the arms and set her down drying her eyes, and trying to calm her down.

"Thanks." Said Kimiko, as she calmed herself down and regained some what control of her tears.

"Now you aren't going to kill yourself now?"

"No. But where will I go? I know everyone at the temple will be looking for me. And I can't go to Japan. That's the first place they look." It was getting dark fast which meant it would get cold fast. She couldn't just stay up all night trying to keep herself warm and be on the look out for her friends. The he asked:

"You could come with me?" Chase offered. Nervously waiting for a response. Would she say yes or would she say no?

It was like he knew what she wanted.

"Well it would be the last place they would look." Kimiko wondered would it be a good idea. Her friends wouldn't look there. And Chase was kinda cute. "Sure!"

Case and Kimiko gathered her things then left for his palace.

* * *

"Here's where you can stay." He opened a large door to a large lavender bedroom. It held a queen size canopy bed. With a very large bathroom, complete with a full size vanity. Chase then left Kimiko to unpack her things and get settled in.

She put her clothes in the drawers and her make-up on her 'new' vanity. It was like the one in her bedroom back in Japan. She explored her room and saw a cabinet. She opened its oak doors and saw a T.V. along with a stereo. Looked through her CD's picked out Avril Lavigne' song 'Together'

_

* * *

Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny_

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

* * *

It was done she picked one more song. This would be the last one she would listen to tonight. It was Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' it fit perfectly.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Let's talk this over  
it's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be _

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Now she was fast a sleep. All curled up under the covers. Dreaming about everything. She felt safe and at peace.

* * *

A/N

Sorry about the wait I've been so stressed lately. With school and at home. There aren't enough hours in the day to write a decent chapter. So to get my pages I put two songs in there. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	3. Linda

I'm back sorry about the long wait. ; This chapter is going to be about Rai. I've decided two chapters Chase X Kim and then two chapters on rai.

I DON'T (sadly enough own) XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

Chapter 3: Linda

In bed laid Raimundo and his current girlfriend Linda. She was lying on his muscular chest with her head moving up and down with each breath he took.

The window by there bed let in the warm rays of the morning sun in. They both basked in the warm rays every morning. It was about seven or so when training started. But lately they haven't been done much of that, ever since Kimiko ran away.

Now all he did was drool over his new girl friend. According to him she was prettier than Kimiko could ever be. With her long silky dirty blonde hair reaching down to her mid-back, her slim figure and accentuating deep blue eyes. In his mind she was perfect, not a flaw in sight. But things aren't always as they appear.

She began to nuzzle him a bit on his chest signaling him that she was up. He looked down and saw the dirty blonde's head begin to leave his chest, and return to her pillow.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" The Brazilian asked star eyed.

"Fine." She kissed him on the lips.

Rai got out of bed, and then walked over to Linda's side lifting her frail body out of bed. He walked in to their bathroom, kicking to door open then kicking it shut once they were in side.

She had begun taking off her skimpy nightgown and tossing it with Rai's clothes, forming a pile of, mainly Linda's clothes, on the bathroom floor. He led her in to the shower and closed the shower door.

"There now we can have some privacy. The others are probably once again looking for Kimiko. I doubt they will ever find her." He told her as he was shutting the shower door.

"Why did she leave any ways?" She asked as she turned on the water and trying to find the right temperature.

"Not sure. Probably didn't like it here, like I didn't like it here a long time ago."

"My little rebel." She wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Now he was taking all the glory, while she praised him. After that moment of worshipping was over Linda began splashing water in to his face, which didn't have any affect on either of them. They still laughed.

You could tell they were very much in love, but no one knew how much in love they were. Only one knew and she was gone.

Sorry about the short chapter. I will update more and try to get my chapters a bit longer. Now I left you on a cliff hanger and kinda spoiler. What could it be? You have to just find out. But then again you may all ready know.


	4. The surprise

Hey I'm back! This chapter may be about the same length. In fact getting three pagers may be very rare now.

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (yet)

Chapter 4: The surprise.

* * *

Linda and Raimundo were both pacing their room. As each second passed by the suspense grew. Yes or no? Was it or wasn't it? They both eagerly awaited the answer. Was she or wasn't she.

Kimiko knew already, she noticed the symptoms long before this. The mood swings, crazy cravings, it was all too obvious, especially the morning sickness.

Raimundo picked up the little white stick, then glanced at the box.

It read this:

Pink pregnant

Blue not pregnant

Looked simple enough to understand, heck even your average monkey could understand it. If that was true then why were they so nervous. They both weren't virgins any more. Thanks to two weeks before. Linda should have known, her time of the month didn't come. I mean her period was late, she thought she'd wait maybe it would come later, it never came.

Now she knew she might pregnant. Or better yet she is pregnant. Only that little white stick would know.

"What does it say?" She had to ask, begging for an answer. Her response came only seconds later.

"We have to wait about 30 more seconds." You could tell he was nervous to, by the sound of his voice.

"Now how long?" She was growing impatient.

"About 20, no wait 19 more seconds." By now he was reassuring his self, by saying every thing was going to be alright.

"How about-" She was cut off in mid-sentence. Raimundo Knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Only 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 seconds left. Now we can tell if you are or you aren't."

They looked at the stick then to box. This had gone on for only a few seconds, until they both saw the pink mark. It was final, her and Raimundo were going to have a baby.

One they could call their own. I mean the were going to get married soon. They all ready were engaged for four months, and getting married in two weeks. Rai remembered the day he proposed to Linda. Right in front of every one else.

Of course Omi had no idea what getting 'engaged' or what getting 'married' was. So that night they spent celebrating and answering almost all of Omi's questions. Clay congregated them. And now he had a girl friend as well as Omi.

Clay's was one of his long timed childhood friends who he had always 'like' more than a friend if you know what I mean. And Omi's was another orphan that he had met and saved in the near by town.

Clay's girl friend was named Emily, she had beautiful long brunette hair with a wonderful smile that would light up the room. Omi's girl friend's name was Ana, her hair was rave black that went to her mid-back, she had a sparkling personality that omi loved especially.

Coming back to earth Rai and Linda were starting to plan their wedding and of course the new addition to the temple.

* * *

A/N Sorry again about the short chapter ; so now you got your two-in-one-day-special. Hope you liked this chapter.

In the making of this chapter I would like to thank Sugar from ice cream cake. For my little bro's 13 b-day, say happy B-day to him every one.


	5. The return of Wuya

I'm back with chapter 5. Thanks for all the reviews, and all the hits. O.k. I had a lot of questions about the story so far. And you'll find out the answer soon.

* * *

That night chase crept into kimiko's bedroom. Just to take a peak at his sleeping beauty. He noticed that some of the covers were falling off of her. He gently went over and fixed that.

He lifted the covers over his beloved Kimiko, and kissed her good night on the forehead. Then the next thing he knew he was fast asleep right next to her.

Morning came. And Wuya was back from torturing Jack, over losing all of those shen-gong-wu the years before.

She went to look for Chase. She even called his name several times, but there was no answer. She finally thought he was still asleep.

She crept over to his bedroom door, and quietly opened the door. Thinking Chase was still in bed. But some thing told her he wasn't. Still she ignored it like she ignored most things.

"Chase? Are you in here my darling?" She sung sweetly as she neared the bed and over to his side of it. She was socked hen she saw he wasn't there. If he wasn't in his room, or in any other part of the palace, then where was he?

Down one of the corridors a door was partially shut. That was strange considering all of the others were either shut with signs on the telling what was being stored in them or were wide open. This just looked unordinary. Maybe he just forgot to open it or didn't get a sign on it.

When she opened the door she screamed in horror. What she saw left her speechless. It was Kimiko in Chase Young's arms, sleeping none the less.

_But Chase doesn't like or even love one of those Xiaolin monks. In fact he even tries to kill them almost every chance he has. So why is he sleeping with, with this one?_

_He loves her! Not that Kimiko Tohomiko. And why would he bring her to the dark side he wanted Omi. But instead he has Kimiko. What's next he's bringing that rebellious Raimundo back?_

Wuya could not believe her eyes. Was this really chase….I mean chase would never do this…at least that's what she thought.

At that second Wuya entered the room Chase sensed her, but he thought it was a nightmare. So he just forgot about it and laid in bed with his beloved Kimiko a bit longer, and a bit more lovingly.

Wuya slammed the door so hard that it raddled the hinges almost all the way off. She was disgusted by what she saw. After she stormed her way out Kimiko had begun to wake up.

Her delicate eyes fluttered as she yawned, just starting to wake up. Then she saw Chase, he was there last night. So he really did care for her, and he wasn't lying.

Maybe she was wrong about him the whole time; he does have a good side after all.

Chase started to wake up now. He saw Kimiko out in the balcony sitting and watching the sun rise. She got out of bed put on a robe and went to go stand by her.

"Good Morning" He kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and said.

"Good Morning"

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine."

It was just casual talk but more was in store for then both as they will soon find out.

* * *

A/n Sorry about the long wait, I've been having Friend troubles. If you know me on other websites then you know what I'm talking about. Anyways about the chapter, Wuya is pissed, and Chase slept with Kimiko. That's about it, or is it? hope you liked it! 


	6. Just ask Raimundo

Already chapter 6 and so far I have over 1,000 hits for this story. Wow! Thanks. And I appreciate all of the comments, but one of them sounded more as a flame. For chapter one it was supposed to be like that, so I'm not re-typing it. Now this chapter is going to be different than the others. Hope you like!

* * *

Rai was awake in bed with his arm around Linda. He was just thinking about life in general. I mean he's going to be a dad in a few months, a husband in less than two weeks.

If you were in his shoes then you would not know what to think. Happy? Excited? Scared? Nervous? These were thoughts and emotions running through the Brazilian's head.

Suddenly he heard muffled voices. It was probably omi and Clay talking about Kimiko again. But he went to go investigate any ways no matter what the topic was about.

"So where do you think she is?"

"I do not think she is in Tokyo."

"Do You think she is still alive?"

"Yes Clay, I do think she is alive. She has shown me time and time again the strength of women."

Just then Raimundo walked in to the room.. He wanted to know why everyone was still talking about Kimiko. I mean sure she was their friend and a Xiaolin warrior. She helped save him from the dark side, and even brought him back from it.

The fact is he owed her a lot. So the least he could do for her now is help find her, before it was too late.

"Hey guys."

"Morin' Rai."

"Yes, Good morning my friend Raimundo."

"So how is the search going for Kim?"

"Not good partner."

"We are afraid we can not find her. Do you have any ideas?"

Raimundo thought about what she had said before, before any of this had happened. He was thinking about the places they had gone before. The park? No. The forest near the temple? Still no. Tokyo? No. The pond with the rock by it? No….Wait maybe.

"I think I know where she went."

"Where partner"

"Yes tell us!"

"I think she went to the pond with this rock by it. We used to go there on some of our dates, and swim or stuff."

With that new knowledge and some not so useful knowledge they headed for the pond.

_At the pond..._

The three hopped off Dojo and searched for any little piece of evidence that would lead them to Kimiko.

"Hey I found some thing!" Screamed Omi, he was by a grassy area. And was holding a bottle that once held some sort of pills of some kind, but what kind? The bottle was half full. So what happened to the rest?

Clay took the bottle from Omi's hands and inspected it. He looked and saw they were sleeping pills. In his mind he knew Kimiko had taken some. But how many? Was she dead? Was she alive? Know one knew.

Raimundo searched around that same area and found the knife. It had a bit of blood on it. But was it kimiko's? He hoped it wasn't. The truth was he still cared about Kimiko, a little bit at least. But he didn't love her any more.

Then in a small distance Clay spotted a piece of paper blowing in the wind and it was anchored down by a rock. He gave the bottle back to Omi and went to retrieve the paper.

When he had got to the paper it read this:

_Dear who ever found this,_

_Your guys are probably looking for me right?_

_And you may think I'm dead or something._

_But don't worry I'm fine. I'm just upset, pissed is more like it._

_If you want to know the rest of the details just ask Raimundo._

_I'm staying with Chase Young. And don't worry I will be fine._

_Kimiko_

After he had finished reading it they all turned to Rai. Dojo, Clay, and Omi waited for an answer from him. Omi yelled at him for making her leave. Clay asked 'why' he had done it. And Dojo was just in shock.

* * *

A/n Well how did you like this chapter? I liked this chapter. I think the story is getting a bit more interesting, and it will be getting more interesting. Especially when Rai and Linda have their wedding, then their little baby. And I know every one hates Linda and thinks Rai is being an idiot. But don't worry it will work out in the end. Now the next story to be updated is 'Two sides of love' an RaiXkim story. And soon and JackXkimiko fic so be on the look out for it. 


	7. Kim, i'm sorry

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in who knows when. But I have had a few other fics to do so that's why. My goal for this one is 1,000 words or so.

* * *

Every one turned to Rai, like he had committed murder or something. But he didn't, he only broke Kimiko's heart. Caused her to run away, almost commit suicide, get it bed with Chase Young, and …..and how much more worse can things get for him. The three of them hopped on Dojo and headed off for Chase Young's lair to go and talk to her. She if they can get her back to the temple, to the Xiaolin side. And also to see who she is mad at besides Raimundo. 

Poor him. He was just confused. Yeah that's it, confused. He kept saying that in his mind. Then finally blurting out his reason for this whole mess.

"Look I was just confused. Haven't in one point in time you've ever been sick of something? Like when I ran away to Brazil for that short time. I was confused then just like I was before Kimiko and I broke up." He had a few tears running down his cheeks. " I didn't mean to break her heart…honest. I just had gotten so close and knew so much of her that I didn't think we would have made it."

Everyone in the room glared at Raimundo. Then Kimiko walked in, still in her satin white nightgown. She saw Raimundo and heard his speech. But she didn't believe it.

"You promised me that you would never leave me!" Kimiko screamed throwing her hands in the air, sending flames right at him.

Chase placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, then she stopped. She loved him more then she had ever loved Raimundo. She now started her revenge on Raimundo's betrayal on her. A few moments later she went down the stairs and right toward Raimundo. And started to scream in his face.

With tears running down her eyes she spilled her heart out all over him. Making sure he know how much he had meant to her. He meant the world to her.

Finally the guilt sank in even more than it had when she left. He now knew how much he had meant to her.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't know how much I meant to you. I just thought we could see other people. I mean we've known each other for so long." Raimundo said.

"You had better be sorry. You could have told me that you wanted us to see other people. But no! You had to break my heart. It's too late I love Chase Young more that I ever could love you."

She turned away and headed for Chase. He hung on to her as she cried her heart out. After a few moments she went to Clay and Omi.

She began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Guys I'm not mad at you. You've always been great to me. Your two of the best friends I've ever met." Clay and omi had tears in their eyes after hearing the first half or her speech.

"But….I want to stay here with Chase. If I go back to the temple I'll see that bitch Linda and I really don't think that would be good" She finished her little speech to them.

They let her stay, by her own will. Omi and Clay were still mad at Raimundo. Heck even he was mad at himself. He never knew he could do that to someone. He felt horrible for making her leave. She added something to the temple. Even though for days upon days that she had been missing and no one could find her. He just denied ever liking her or even caring if she was dead or alive. Now he knows what he did and that she was safe and alive.

He went down the hallway that lead to the room that he now shares with his fiancé Linda. She spent the day in town and double checking with the doctors to make sure she was pregnant.

"Hey rai!" She ran up and gave him a hug and kiss. He held her tight and gave her a kiss on the for head.

"So what did the doctors say?" He sat down helping her fold their laundry.

"Rai, remember the very first time we had did 'it' ?" She sat down by him.

He did remember it. But he didn't think that very first time of having 'it' would have done anything. He thought just as Linda did, it happened the seconded time.

"Well Rai in stead of being 3 weeks pregnant, I'm 7 weeks pregnant." She said quietly. She had some concern on her face. Raimundo saw this and held her in his arms.

"Do you want anything?" He asked as he held her in his arms so tightly. She just shook her head 'no' . His concern grew, he laid her down genially and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a bowl of strawberries, her favorite. He began to feed her one by one. And finally they both fell asleep.

Mean while in the meditation hall. Clay and Omi were telling Master Fung about Kimiko's choice. He showed some concern as they kept telling him more and more.

He didn't like the idea of her being with Chase Young. But her wanted her to be happy instead of forcing her to stay here against her will. She would only keep rebelling and they would just keep losing her more and more each time.

Some good came to mind when they told her that she wasn't interested about drinking the lao mang long soup. Clay and Omi were also happy that she didn't drink it either. And that she was happy also.

Now back to Chase and Kimiko….

Kimiko was upstairs getting ready for bed. While Chase and Wuya were arguing about none other than Kimiko. Lately almost all Wuya would want to talk about is 'Kimiko' and why she's even here, living in Chase's lair.

"Wuya would you please, shut the fuck up about this? Just drop it. O.K. you aren't going to win. I love Kimiko, and she loves me." This made Wuya want to protest.

"But…but I love you. Would you kick her out and leave me here?" She batted her eyes and gave the puppy dog pout.

He said firmly "No, you can leave and she can stay." He went upstairs now that began to leave.

Now that Wuya became a disembodied head again thanks to the fight three days ago. She's been trying to get on Chase's 'good side' but all attempts have failed so far. She had no choice. It was time to move back in with…..Jack Spicer. It was either that or going back into Dashi's magic puzzle box.

* * *

A/n 

The final word count is…..**_1,155_**. That is way more than I expected to reach. This whole chapter took me about 4 hours but I had to help my sister with Easter dinner so that took up about two or three hours and then my computer was giving me trouble so, yeah. Remember to R&R.

XshelX

Happy Easter!


	8. What did you do now?

Hey every one! Thanks for all of the R&R's although some of you could review. I do accept anonymous reviews. Any who here's chapter 8. Let's set the goal for 900 words.

Chapter 8

It was an almost normal day. Now that every one at the temple knew where Kimiko was. It was a bit of stress lifted off of their shoulders. But it was quickly filled by questions and one really big concern. What did she mean her and Raimundo shared something more? And also what did she see in Chase Young. It couldn't have been what everyone else saw. A horrible person that turned to the heylin side many years ago by drinking a soup made from innocent little dragons.

The Ana and Emily were still helping Linda with her and Rai's wedding. She still had to pick out the dresses. The three of them piled into her and Raimundo's room. It was now slowly being filled by a whole bunch of baby things, needed for their baby that was due in about 7 months.

"So do you want peach, orange, blue, pink or lavender?" Ana asked. They were looking through a dress catalog.

"I like the peach or the orange." Emily suggested.

"Um. I like the orange one with the cream sash." Linda said. Finally they found the bridesmaid's dresses. Now one last thing, the wedding dress.

"Oh, how about this one." Linda suggested. She pointed to a white A-line gown with chapel train. Paneled strapless bodice. Skirt is covered in re-embroidered Alencon appliqués beaded with pearls and sequins. And finally a long white lace veil.

She picked up her cell phone and called the number of the catalog.

"Hi….I'd like to order #58794 wedding gown in size three. And then two of the #67520 orange and cream bridal dresses in size one…..Linda Felocia….ok, thanks….Bye" She flipped her phone shut and put it down on the table by the bed.

"Finally that's done." Emily said.

"It's about time that we got this whole thing done." Linda agreed.

Emily and Ana started to get tired and get ready for bed. They all looked at the clock it said 10:32 p.m. It took almost 12 hours just to look for three dresses. But they had fun.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to get ready for bed." Yawned Emily. She knew Clay was waiting for her.

"Yeah I think Omi is waiting for me too. Good night you two." Ana said sleepily. The three girls hugged and got ready for bed.

"Good night you guys." Linda waved good-bye.

Just as soon as they left Raimundo came in. He had just spent the whole day trying to explain his innocence to his friends and Master Fung. He had to tell them his side of the story with him and Kimiko.

He went up to Linda and kissed her on the lips then kissed her stomach whish now had a small 'baby bump'. She giggled.

"Rai, that tickles." She said laughing.

"Hey, what do you think it's going to be?"

They both looked at her stomach. There were a number of old ancient tricks that supposedly worked to tell the gender of the baby. One that was mostly accurate was and ultrasound. They had scheduled an appointment in a few weeks. But for now all they could do is guess.

Now to Chase and Kimiko……

"Wuya!" chase shouted.

"What?"

"What did you do to Kimiko?" He was already plotting more ways on how to get rid of her.

"Why, I don't know what you are talking about." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes ever so cutely.

"You know something on tell me or else." He was getting irritated now.

"Seriously I have know idea why she is moody all the time. Maybe it's about Raimundo." Now she for once in her life had an honest face.

Surprisingly Chase believed her. But he still wanted to know why Kimiko had been acting so moody all the time. Maybe it was her time of the month. Or maybe it really was Raimundo. Did he even dare to ask her? Not likely, even a great warrior like himself wouldn't even dare make a moody woman mad. That is if he cared for his life or not.

He walked up in to the stairs and started to get ready for bed. Across the hall was Kimiko's room. She was in her own private bathroom getting ready for bed. She never slept in that bed she usually slept in Chase's bed or he slept with her in her bed. Either way they never slept alone. She removed her make up and slipped in to her pj's. Undid her hair so it was down and combed it out to get all of the snarls out from the day.

She turned off the light and went to Chase's room. He wasn't in there yet so she climb in to bed and got under the covers.

By the time Chase got his nightly routine done, like turning off the lights and simple stuff like that. He reached his room. He saw that Kimiko was already sleeping. She looked like an angel in his eyes.

Finally he could sleep with the woman he loved. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her close to him. He knew she enjoyed that. The moment she touched him she entered a world that they both started to share. It was kind of like a dream world. Where good or evil could go. Somewhere they could go and talk privately. And she saw that he was there waiting for her. In the same spot where he always was, by the cherry blossom tree.

a/n I'll admit in some parts it's kinda rushed. If you can guess what's wrong with Kimiko then you are really good at reading clue's. Any ways Rai and Linda's wedding is coming up in a few chappies. So far I have the next few chapters planned out. And I did reach over my goal by about 50 words.


	9. It was only a dream

Today was a day that Kimiko and Chase have been waiting for. The day that their baby would be born, it was Kimiko's due date. She was now lying on a bed and waiting for the baby to come. It would be soon, her contractions were coming closer and closer together.

It was starting to get more and more painful buy the second. The unbearable pain sent tears down her face. Chase quickly went to her side and held her hand. He was there and help couch her through the ordeal.

The doctor signaled them that the baby was on its way. Chase's face lit up knowing that he was going to be a father in a few moments. Kimiko's kinda of lit up knowing that the pain would be over soon and she wouldn't be fat any more.

Kimiko was signaled for one last push to help the baby. She gathered all of the strength that she could. Then fell back on to the bed, chase kissed her sweaty fore head and told her over and over that he loved her so very much.

The doctor handed him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor pointed to the place that it was to be cut. Then the baby was bundled up and placed into Kimiko's arms. As Chase presented the baby to his wife he told her that they were the proud parents of…

Kimiko was woken up from her dream by the sounds of Wuya being thrown out of the palace. A few days ago Chase found no use for her any more and decided that she was better off going back to Jack, but not with her full powers. He had her back to her ghostly form.

After he had kicked out the old hag he went up to check on Kimiko who was still asleep. He slowly opened the door to find her fully dressed and standing out on the balcony looking at the morning sky.

He snuck up behind her and held her in his arms. She turned around and did the same with him then laid her head on his chest. She could see his chest rise up and down with every breath and hear every beat of his heart.

"How did you sleep?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I had that dream again." She said looking up at him. "If it wasn't for that bitch Wuya we would have had our own baby in a few months."

"Like Raimundo and Linda with their baby girl." Chase said to her, trying to find out her sudden interest in having a baby.

"Well not exactly like them. But I wouldn't you like to have a cute little baby to call your own?" she asked.

"Well yes, but don't you think we should wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

She stared down at her engagement ring that Chase had given her. "I don't think I can wait that long." She said stubbornly.

"Remember what I said? Unless you want a dragon for your baby you have to wait until we get married tomorrow." Chase said holding her chin up to him.

"I hate those stupid rules." She pouted.

"So do I but that's one of the side effects of the Lao Mange Lone soup." He said walking to the door. "Now let's get some breakfast."

"Hey wait for me." She said waking up from her day dream once she had realized that Chase was already walking down the stairs.

She caught up to Chase then punched him for leaving with out her. They walked hand in hand while walking to the dinning area. But first Chase wanted to check on his cats, as he did every morning.

She still wasn't used to this, but she hoped she would soon. They walked on a second level that was opened in the middle that showed where the cats were still sleeping. Some of them were awake, and they started to scare Kimiko. She clenched closer to Chase.

"It's ok they can't hurt you." He reassured her as they walked in to the dining area.

After the two of them finished their breakfast it was now time to start morning training. It was kind of Kimiko's idea to have Chase let her train with him in the mornings. She wanted to still work with her elemental powers so she could one day teach her kids them, if they ever were to inherit them.

Chase just taught her more advanced moves that not even Omi knew. He taught her step by step the new moves and new techniques. She liked that it made her feel more powerful then her former comrades.

Sometimes she did miss her old friends, but not Raimundo. While Chase was gone for a few days at a time trying to defeat Hannibal and he convinced her to stay home where she would be safe. She would call Dojo who brought over Omi, Clay, Ana, and Emily over to keep her company. That's when she told them that she was pregnant.

When they got back to the temple they broke the news to Raimundo. According to Ana Raimundo was devastated that Kimiko wasn't carrying his child. Ana also told her before he left he mumbled something under his breath. Something about hoping that she had a miscarriage or something bad happened to her that caused the baby to die early.

She was furious when she had found out it was one of the people she had loved so much so many years ago. Then almost got her killed just a few months ago, but also with out him doing that to her. She wouldn't have met her soon to be husband.

Now that training was done she still had some last minute wedding plans to make. Even though Chase and she were not doing a traditional ceremony, they still had some plans to make. She still couldn't believe that they were getting married tomorrow.

They had both decided to do and ancient ceremony that was kind of like a smaller version of a traditional wedding. Just less complicated, and just required a small number of guests and a priest.

Her parents were coming, even though their daughter was marring one of the greatest evils in the world. They just wanted her to be happy and not marry some one she didn't love; her friends were the same way. Raimundo and Linda didn't want to go; instead they were going to visit their parents in Brazil.

A/n finally I got that done. Well so far every one that reviewed the last chapter was right she was pregnant.


	10. The happiest day of my life

Hello peoples. It's finally Chase and Kimiko's wedding! throws flower pedals and blows bubbles But this is also the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and the wedding came from my crazed mind. I'm not sure if it is really a type of wedding ceremony, but in this story it will be. So let's start the story, shall we?

Kimiko slipped on her white cathedral wedding dress. She had part of her hair up in small complicated swirls. In the elaborate swirls were small crystal gems. Some were small little flowers and some were just small round jewels. Then the rest of it was curled in little ringlets, some of the ringlets were braided before hand then curled. She had to look picture perfect for her wedding day.

While she was getting ready her family came knocking at on the door to the dressing room. Kimiko opened it and welcomed them in. Her mother started to cry when she saw her little girl all dressed up.

Her mother could still remember the first time she saw her, after she was born. She gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Next her older brother came to see his little sister. Since he was still her older brother, he had to find some little detail to make fun of her for like all brothers do.

She smiled back at him with a tear falling down her face. She was ready to leave now. She took her fathers hand and they both walked out to the entrance of the room. Kimiko's mother and brother had left before then and were seated in the front row. The music started to play, holding her fathers hand she walked down the aisle

She pasted her friends who were there for her through this whole ordeal. Each of them gave her a smile telling her that they were proud of her no matter what. There was just one thing that she did regret. Some small piece of her did regret not having Raimundo here. After all he was her first love, but he was the one who turned on her.

She just wished that he hadn't gone to Brazil that one summer with out her. That one little decision made all of this happen. She lost her boyfriend to some one that he had barely known. They got married and had a kid right after that.

He never once thought of what his actions do to others, others that he had known for years. But this way she would never have that future that Omi had told them years ago, when Raimundo was made leader.

Now she was glade that she had never gone on vacation with him. Instead that one night he broke her heart. She wanted to escape the pain, so she ran away and tried to kill herself. But some one stopped her that night by the river. And that some one she is going to marry today, and be with forever. But she actually had to get to the end of the aisle to do that.

She reached the end of the aisle. The priest looked up and asked "Who gives up this woman to be wed?" Her father and mother both stood up, "Her mother and I do." Said her father giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek, her mother cried knowing that her baby girl wasn't a baby any more. She gave her one last hug and a kiss.

Kimiko handed her bouquet of flowers to her mother. Since in this ancient ceremony only allowed the two that were about to be married and the priest, at first it sounded a little strange to Kimiko. But it was the only way she could marry Chase. And have his kids, well at least with out them turning evil. Now their kids could have a choice of being good or evil.

Then she proceeded to the altar, and stood by Chase. The priest motioned Chase to lift Kimiko's veil off of her face. After it was fully off and thrown back on to of her hair, he was speechless. "Kimiko your so beautiful today." And that's all he could say. He was just stunned by how she looked today.

They both turned to the priest. "Now repeat after me. I, Chase Young, take thee, Kimiko Tohomiko, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Chase took Kimiko's hands in his and repeated, "I, Chase Young, take thee, Kimiko Tohomiko, to be my lawfully wedded wife." The priest opened his mouth again after Chase was finished. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part.

Chase turned away from the priest and back to Kimiko. He looked deep in to her azure eyes and repeated the phrase. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part." Now it was Kimiko's turn. "Now repeat after me. I, Kimiko Tohomiko, take thee, Chase Young, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Kimiko turned away from the priest and back to Chase and repeated what he had said. "I, Kimiko Tohomiko, take thee, Chase Young, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part." Then Kimiko looked at Chase and said what the priest had said. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part."

Now the priest took and chalice from the alter, and told Chase and Kimiko to come closer to him and the cup. He handed Chase a small knife and pricked his finger where the ring was to be placed. After he was done Kimiko did the same with hers. But this made her think of the night that she almost died, but now she was going to be with the person that had stopped her. After she had pricked herself she handed the small knife back to the priest. He told them to put a drop of blood each in to the cup.

The cup was filled with wine and a drop of Lao mang lone soup, and now two drops of blood. But when Kimiko was told that there would be a few drops of Lao mang lone soup in the cup she was getting worried. She didn't want to turn n to a dragon like Chase. Chase reassured her the only way she could become a dragon, was if she drank all of the soup, and a few drops wouldn't hurt any one. The priest handed Chase the cup, he drank about half of it then handed it to Kimiko who drank the rest.

After she was done she gave the cup back to the priest and he set it back on the alter. "Now exchange your private vows." Chase went first ,"Kimiko the first day I met you I always thought who ever married you would be the luckiest man in the world, to have some so beautiful and precious as you." Tears ran down her eyes from hearing that speech. Now it was her turn. "Chase, when I first met you I just thought 'Wow' how could some one that looked like that still be single. That's when I knew I was head over heels in love with you."

After the two of them were done the priest gave them the rings. "Now say. With this ring do thee I wed." He took the ring and started to slip it on to Kimiko's ring finger as he said, "With this ring do thee I wed." Kimiko looked at her finger now dressed with her wedding ring. Kimiko took her ring and did the same as Chase did. "With this ring do thee I wed." She looked up once the ring was at the end of his finger.

Kimiko could hear her mother cry a bit harder and her father comforting her. Then she also could hear Ana and Emily start crying too, but they were lucky that they had found love. By finding Clay and Omi, she just knew that they were meant to be.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two of them had been waiting for this moment for a long time. They both kissed with so much passion, now every one could see that they were in love, more than most people knew. After they were done they turned around to see their family and friends that were witnesses to their love. "I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Chase Young." The priest said once more. They both ran down to the end of the aisle. This marked and new begging in each of their lives.

Kimiko had thrown the bouquet of roses. Emily and Ana had both caught it at the same time. They were getting ready to fight for it, but then they glanced down in the white flowers and saw only two red roses in the white rose bouquet.

A/n finally this chapter is done. stares at word count over 1,500, wow. This is the biggest chappie that I have written. It's such a happy chappie too. Now I'm deciding if I should have a sequel or not. So it's up to you if you want it, because I do have ideas. And I'll have the news posted with the very last chappie that will be posted in the next two days.


	11. The end

Here is my last chapter for this story. And then you will know if a sequel will come out or not. And you may remember this small chapter from another chapter. And yes it is a small chappie. Sorry about the delay, I had trouble uploadingthis chapter.

Today was a day that Kimiko and Chase have been waiting for. The day that their baby would be born, it was Kimiko's due date. She was now lying on a bed and waiting for the baby to come. It would be soon, her contractions were coming closer and closer together.

It was starting to get more and more painful buy the second. The unbearable pain sent tears down her face. Chase quickly went to her side and held her hand. He was there and helped couch her through the ordeal.

The doctor signaled them that the baby was on its way. Chase's face lit up knowing that he was going to be a father in a few moments. Kimiko's kinda of lit up knowing that the pain would be over soon and she wouldn't be fat any more.

Kimiko was signaled for one last push to help the baby. She gathered all of the strength that she could. Then fell back on to the bed, chase kissed her sweaty fore head and told her over and over that he loved her so very much.

The doctor handed him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor pointed to the place that it was to be cut. Then the baby was bundled up and placed into Kimiko's arms. As Chase presented the baby to his wife he told her that they were the proud parents of a baby boy.

They both have dreamed of this moment for a long time. They were thrilled when they learned that Kimiko was expecting just only a few weeks after they had gotten married. Kimiko took extra precautions during this pregnancy. Ever since the very first one she had, but tragically it ended only after a few months. It was all Wuya's doing too. Her reason for beating the crap out of poor innocent Kimiko was because she wasn't going to have Chase Young's baby then marry him.

"Hmm…" said Kimiko looking down at her newborn son, now sleeping. "What do you think we should name him?"

"I don't know." Said Chase pulling up a chair next to Kimiko's bedside.

"He looks like a Josh." Kimiko said holding his little fingers.

"Joshua Payton Young"

"I like it. It has a certain ring to it." Kimiko said.

"Then it's settled." Chase said holing his new son.

a/n I'm really going to miss writing this fic. little tear falls Well I do have a sequel coming and it's called 'Under This Moon Lit Sky'. So I hope you read it and the first chapter should be out in a few days. By the 25th tops. Oh and the middle name Payton is after my baby cousin. Because to day, June 20, is his 3rd birthday.


End file.
